powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Primate Physiology
The power to use the abilities of primates. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Ape Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Primate Body/Form/Mimicry * Simian Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into primates and simians, including lemurs, the Old World monkeys and apes, and the New World monkeys. Applications * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Dexterity * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Strength * Prehensile Feet * Prehensile Tail Variations * Catarrhini Physiology (Old World monkeys and apes) ** Cercopithecidae Physiology (Old World monkeys) *** Cercopithecinae Physiology (baboons, macaques and vervet monkeys): Environmental Adaptation **** Papio Physiology (baboons): Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Combat ** Hominoidea Physiology (apes): Enhanced Intelligence, Decelerated Aging *** Gibbon Physiology: Climbing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Dexterity *** Hominid Physiology (orangutans, gorillas, chimpanzees, bonobos and humans): Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Memory **** Gorilla Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance **** Chimpanzee Physiology (chimpanzee and bonobo): Climbing, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Strength **** Human Physiology **** Orangutan Physiology: Climbing, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance *'Platyrrhini Physiology (New World monkeys)': Climbing **'Atelidae Physiology (howler, spider, woolly, and woolly spider monkeys)': Prehensile Tail **'Aotidae Physiology (night monkey)': Night Vision *'Strepsirrhini Physiology (Lemuriform primates)': Climbing **'Galagos':Enhanced Senses **'Lemurs': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Leap **'Loris': Poison Generation **'Potto': Power Neckbutt Extinct simians: * Australopithecus Physiology * Gigantopithecus Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Unnatural Size Mythical simians: *'Vanara Physiology': Demigod Physiology, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Supernatural Condition Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Mammalian Physiology *Primate Manipulation Primates are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat, Knowledge Replication, Trickster, Reactive Attribute Enhancement *''Archaeondris/Ancient Indri'': Supernatural Condition, Unnatural Size *''Aye-ayes'': Curse Inducement, Death Inducement (by pointing with middle finger), Fearlessness *''Baboons and mandrills'': Enhanced Wisdom/Supernatural Wisdom, Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence, Hunting Intuition, Knowledge Manipulation, Magic *''Gorillas'': Enlightenment, Supernatural Strength *''Indri'': Curse Inducement/Taboo Inducement (by being killed and/or eaten), Enhanced Condition, Solar Empowerment *''Lorises'': Afterlife Guardian/Guardianship, Enhanced/Supernatural/Ultimate Vision, Healing, Manipulations, Mediumship, Regenerative Healing Factor Known Users See Also: Primate Index. Mythology/Folklore Television Known Items * Monkey Staff/Monkey Spear (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery 336px-Monkeyking.jpg|The Monkey King (Guardians of Childhood) John_Charles_Dollman_-_Mowgli_made_leader_of_the_Bandar_Log.jpg|The Bandar-log (Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book) Librarian_(Discworld).jpg|The Librarian (Discworld) File:Detective_Chimp_003.jpg|Detective Chimp (DC Comics) File:Gorilla_Grodd_0001.jpg|Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) File:Ultra-Humanite_Earth-Two_005.jpg|Ultra-Humanite (DC Comics) Brainmallah.png|Monsieur Mallah (DC) with the Brain. File:Arthur_Nagan_(Earth-616)_from_Heroes_for_Hire_Vol_2_7_001.jpg|Dr. Arthur Nagan/Gorilla-Man (Marvel Comics) File:Fahnbullah_Eddy_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Assemble_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Fahnbullah Eddy/Gorilla Girl (Marvel Comics) File:Hit-Monkey_(Earth-616)_Deadpool_Vol_2_61_page_2.jpg|Hit-Monkey (Marvel Comics) File:Jerome_Beechman_manrdill_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Breakout_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Jerome Beechman/Mandrill (Marvel Comics) File:Kenneth_Hale_Gorilla_Man_Atlas.jpg|Kenneth Hale/Gorilla Man (Marvel Comics) File:M-Baku_(Earth-616)_Black_Panther_Vol_3_34_Textless.jpg|M'Baku the Man-Ape (Marvel Comics) File:SMITE_HunBatz.jpg|Hun Batz (SMITE) The Howler Monkey God. File:Sun_Wukong_(Smite).jpg|Sun Wukong (Smite) The Monkey King File:Monkey_king.jpg|Sun Wukong/Monkey King (Journey to the West) "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven" Enma monkey king.jpg|Enma Monkey King (Naruto) File:Son_Goku Four-Tails (Naruto).png|Son Goku the Four-Tails (Naruto) Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) KONGS.png|Kongs (Donkey Kong), various anthropomorphic simians. Sonson_MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) The Chimp.png|The Chimp (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian monkey. Gorilla_Army_Profile.jpg|Mobian gorillas (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Tangle the Lemur.png|Tangle the Lemur (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur. Howler wasp.jpg|Howler wasps (Dungeons & Dragons) DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) a Mandrill. File:Thoth.jpg|Thoth (Egyptian Mythology) Fist.jpg|Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) latest-Monkey.jpeg|Grilla Drilla (Skylanders Swap Force) Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong (Skylanders) King-Kong-psd24860.png|King Kong (King Kong), a gigantic gorilla Winston.jpg|Winston (Overwatch) KFP3-promo-monkey1.jpg|Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic golden snub-nosed monkey. monkey_JackSpicer0016.jpg|The Monkey Staff (Xiaolin Showdown) transform the user into a monkey. XC Monkey Spear.png|Monkey Spear (Xiaolin Chronicles) transform the user into a monkey and can released monkey spirits 472px-Extinctioners_Eve_Mahn.jpg|Eve Mahn (Extinctioners), a humanimalian vervet monkey. 487px-Uniform_warfare.jpg|Warfare (Extinctioners), an humanimalian gorilla. Jake_Spidermonkey.png|Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Windsor-big.png|Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Dash (Star Fox).jpg|Dash Bowman (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic monkey. Andrew.jpg|Andrew Oikonny (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic snow monkey. SFZ-Andross_Body.png|Andross (Star Fox) Gold_Monkey.jpeg|Mrs. Coulter’s dæmon (His Dark Materials) has the settled form of a beautiful golden monkey. I.R._Baboon_301-1-.gif|I.R. Baboom (I Am Weasel) Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Monkey.png|Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Simon (Dexter's Laboratory).png|Simion (Dexter's Laboratory) Madame Apeface profile.jpeg|Madame Apeface (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Neo_Acacia.png|After consuming NEO, Acacia (Toriko) transformed into a combination of his human form and NEO's simian form. Shun profile.jpg|Shun (Legend of Kay), an anthropomorphic gorilla. Blackback.png|Blackback (One Piece) is a gorilla mink who serves as a Guardian of the Whale Forest. Lazlo_hd.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), an anthropomorphic spider monkey. zoonie1.jpg|Zoonie The Lazoon (Fireball XL5) Captain Gutt.jpeg|Captain Gutt (Ice Age) is a Gigantopithecus and captain of the high seas. Barb_(Cloudy_With_A_Chance_of_Meatballs).jpg|Barb (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), an anthropomorphic orangutan. Louiepic.png|King Louie (Disney's The Jungle Book), leader of the Bandar-log KingLouie2016.png|King Louie (The Jungle Book 2016), a Gigantopithecus & leader of the Bandar-log Bumoru.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, Bumoru (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a rude woman with monkey ears and tail. Tyler Rockwell.jpeg|Tyler Rockwell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Humandrills.png|The Humandrils (One Piece) learned all their express fighting techniques by observing warring humans and acquiring their armor and weapons, using them more so completely than the beings whom they emulated their techniques from ever could. Hozu_Model_Art_Panel.jpg|Hozens (Warcraft) File:Vanaran_sits.png|Vanarans (Pathfinder) File:Charau-Ka.png|Charau-ka (Pathfinder) File:Ruthazek_the_Gorilla_King.jpg|Ruthazek the Gorilla King (Pathfinder) File:Angazhani.jpg|Angazhani (Pathfinder) Sun_Wukong_Appears.jpg|The Great Sage Equaling Heaven Sun Wukong (Highschool DxD) is the first Monkey King. Bikou_in_DxD_HERO.jpg|Bikou (Highschool DxD) a monkey Youkai and descendant of Sun Wukong. File: Weeping-Gorilla-Promethea-3.png|The Weeping Gorilla (Promethea) Spidermonkey Ben 10.jpg|Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force) Ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) File:Doctor_Silverback_Champions_Universe.jpg|Doctor Silverback (Champions Universe) File:Girallon.jpg|Girallons (D&D) Amaya Jiwe's Primate Physiology Mimicry.gif|Amaya Jiwe's (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Primate Physiology Mimicry Kuasa Primate Physiology.gif|Kuasa (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Primate Physiology mimicry. Nora Darhk Animal Imitation.gif|Nora Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Esi Animal Imitation.gif|Esi (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries